Run
by Taymichmad61
Summary: Young yumi has been running all her life now she is being chased by two vampires. With a little help from dracothe meanest coldest vampire in all of the night world, Can yumi surive?
1. Chapter 1

Run, Run

Chapter 1

Run, Run was all that was going though yumi's mind as she ran down the old alley. who are these people, yumi wondered. Yumi looked behind her, there were two teenage boys following her, one boy was wearing a all time low tee-shirt and black jeans his color was jet black and was red at the tips of his hair and he had fierce red eyes. That is weird yumi thought. The one in the very back was wearing a beware yumi guessed the was of the writing was in the back his hair was ice cold white, his eyes were like a creamy white color. Okay this is getting weirder by the second; both the guys were getting closer by the second. Yumi heart was beating in her head as she ran beads of sweat were falling down her face like preparation falling down a water glass it was almost like it was threatening to never stop.

Chapter 2

I need to stop running for once. I need to running away from every little thing that happens in my life, I need to face my fears like every person has to in there lifetime yumi was so lost in thought that she did not notice a good looking boy in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" said the wondering boy.

That snapped yumi back to reality, all of her thoughts shattered. All of her worries disappearing. All of her life she thought her worries where like leaves; they are stuck on tree till it is time for the leaves to fall off, only to be blown away in the breeze.

"Are you all right?" said the confused boy. His voice sounds light and airy and like he does not have a care in the world and that he means know harm.

Chapter3

His voice sounds like the wind, thought yumi. Yumi always liked the wind, it reminded her of her mother. Her mom always used to say that the wind is like a gift it will carry away all the bad things in the world and when the wind carry's things away it uncovers all the surprising and wondrous things in the world. Yumi realized that the boy was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I am fine" Yumi voice was trembling (due to fear) as she said she was fine. Yumi voice sounded melancholy and afraid, her voice was full of mystery and darkness.

"You know what, I don't think you are fine, you sure don't sound like it anyways." said the boy.

"yes I am, you don't know who I am and you don't know anything about me and you cant expect for someone to tell you what's wrong when you walk to them in the street!" yumi was yelling by the time she finished her statement.

"shush princess we don't want the big bad guys knowing where you are now do we." The boy said.

_**Chapter 4**_

How does he know who I am, I am sure I never told anybody, Then how does he know then, Yumi thought.

"simple princess, your eyes are a dead give away." The boy said, like he knew everything.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own night world l.j. Smith does

Authors not

Look, this is my first story so cut me some slack, I know it might be bad just tell me what i did wrong and something you liked please!!!!! This is going to be a short chapter but me and my family are about to watch a movie.

What is he talking about, everybody in my family white eyes. Thought Yumi

"Yes, princess everybody in the dustclan family has those eyes, But yours are different."

How? My eyes look the same as everybody's in my family. Did he just call my eyes weird? Thought Yumi

" your eyes have a little red in them. That's kind of abnormal don't you think? I dint not call your eyes red, I really do like them."

What game is he trying to play? One thing for sure, I'm not falling for it. Thought Yumi.

"I'm not playing a game princess, I was being honest. I guess I can't tell you something good about your looks."

How does he always know what i am thinking, it's getting kind of creepy. Yumi thought

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." the voice got deeper and creepier as he said those words.

How does his voice always change? Who is he?" Yumi thought.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know, if i do tell you, you might use it against me."

Wow paranoid much. Yumi thought

"Who knows you might be the paranoid one."

"huh"

"Maybe the guys chasing you were the good guys and maybe I'm the bad guy it's just something to think about."

"Are you?"


End file.
